The invention relates to the field of computer networking, and, more particularly, to energy management of data center networks.
A data center network includes a computer(s) and related systems such as power supply, auxiliary power supply, telecommunications interface/links, data storage, and/or the like. The data center network may also include environmental controls and security units for the foregoing.